


Latula: Despair

by cmut (confiscatedretina)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Bondage, F/F, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confiscatedretina/pseuds/cmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's so bad at this but <i>so good</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latula: Despair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aondeug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/gifts).



> Sexless BDSM? Yeeeesssssss...! 8D

Go+o+dness this game is such a challenge! I do+ ho+pe I wo+n't get a game o+ver.

In case the alt text doesn't work:

Latula is draped across Porrim's lap, her hands tied behind her back with a video game controller cable, a look of anguish on her face as she bites her lip. Porrim holds the controller in one hand, leaning over Latula to murmur something with a smug-yet-serene look on her face. Both women are nude save for Latula's gloves and glasses and a pair of Libra printed boxers pulled down around her thighs. Latula has a Gemini tattoo on her shoulder, a Virgo mark on one butt cheeck, and what looks like a Cancer symbol on her back hidden by her hair. Porrim has a symbolic spade shape in swirly lines tattooed on one wrist and her nipples are pierced to match the rings in her lip and eyebrows.

Below the image written in Porrim's quirk:

Goodness this game is such a challenge! I do hope I won't get a game over.

**Author's Note:**

> At one time, Porrim threatened to delete a save file and Latula screeched the safe word so loudly Meulin flinched. Now she plays games just well enough to not get a game over. It's torture...but not enough that it needs to be stopped. :D
> 
> The aftercare is naked cuddles while 'Tula replays the entire game to perfection. :D


End file.
